1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing device for editing an image such as a combined photograph made up of a plurality of photographs, and to an imaging editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image editing device that can acquire an image from which arbitrary objects have been removed by means of a simple operation is known (for example, Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 09-212626). Technology to vary density between first and second borders in correlation to distance between the first and second borders, to create a third image, is also known (for example, Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 09-198494). There is also known an image processing device for preventing unnatural images in which color discontinuities arise at portions close to borders where replacement is carried out or is not carried out (for example, Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 10-051654).